


Fast Times at Polis High

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Foster Kid Lexa (The 100), Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) Are Siblings, Lexa & Luna Are Siblings, M/M, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the time of their lives, at least that's what they'd been told. Honestly, it felt just like most times, just with a bit more stress and drama.





	Fast Times at Polis High

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may go up as I see fit. Perhaps some smut in the future, but for now, I think swearing and sexual jokes is as bad as it gets.

"Fuck!" Raven yelled falling onto the grass. "I hate summer." 

"Great, now we get complaints all year round." Octavia said nudging Raven playfully. "In winter the cold was making your brace stick, so you got a new one, then that one seemed to freeze through your pants. Does anything make you happy Reyes?" 

"Yeah, not having to wear a brace to walk would do the trick." Raven said and Octavia rolled her eyes. Clarke sat next to them, pecking Raven on the cheek. Octavia looked down nervously, checking her phone for texts from Bellamy. "What's wrong baby Blake?" 

"Nothing." Octavia said and Raven rolled her eyes. "I just want to make sure I'm home in time to get stuff done around the house. I'm almost an adult and I think I should start pulling my weight." 

"Then get a job." Clarke said and Octavia looked down. "I mean, Bellamy can't work two jobs when school starts and go to college." 

"You're right, but who's going to hire me?" Octavia asked and Clarke shrugged. Raven suggested the diner downtown, but Bellamy would freak if he knew she had to walk back and forth. He hated her walking home from Clarke's at night. Although it wasn't like they lived in a nice part of town, not like Clarke. Lately Raven had been staying with them, Bellamy and Octavia had an open invitation, but declined. Especially when the accident happened. 

Octavia remembered it vividly. Well, as vividly as somebody that was knocked out with a concussion can. Clarke was driving, she'd gotten her license a couple months before and a car that day. They were coming back from school, Clarke's dad Jake, offering to take them out so Abby, her mother, could sleep. It was October, a couple of weeks before Halloween and the wind was really starting to pick up. A drunk driver them from the passenger's side with a truck, one almost twice the size of the car. It'd flipped, knocking Octavia out while pieces of the window and debris had hit Clarke's dad, killing him. Raven would have been fairly fine, getting out with only a broken leg and hip, but when they tried to get her out of the car, the paramedic had accidentally put pressure on some part of her knee, paralyzing one of her legs from the knee down. 

"O, you okay?" Clarke asked and Octavia nodded. 

"I'm gonna walk home." Octavia said standing up. "I want to try and make dinner before Bell gets home." 

"Okay." Raven said and Octavia got up. She didn't feel like she could still be upset about the accident. Even though Jake had been like the father that she desperately needed growing up. Even though she had to sit in a hospital for weeks while people tested her head. Clarke lost her father and Raven lost the ability to walk on her own. Octavia stopped on the way from the park to grab some food. Bellamy hadn't been shopping in three weeks meaning they'd been splitting $4 meals from various fast food places and occasionally skipping breakfast or lunch. 

"Sorry." Octavia said, bumping into somebody. She looked up and saw a girl, maybe a few years older than her. She was a couple inches taller and very pretty. 

"It's okay, I'm Niylah." She said and Octavia smiled. 

"Octavia." 

"That's a pretty name." Niylah said and Octavia blushed slightly. 

"Thank you, I like your name too." Octavia said and Niylah continued to walk with her through the store. 

"I should get going." Niylah said once Octavia had gotten most of her things. "I only came in here for a box of tea." 

"There's a little market downtown you should check out." Octavia said an Niylah nodded. "They have fresh stuff, my friend's mom always picks out her food from it." 

"I'll be sure to check it out." Niylah said walking off. Octavia continued to look around the store. She noticed applications for a job opening and filled one out. It was rare that anybody ever got their application turned down, so Octavia didn't worry a whole lot. Especially since she would most likely be put to work bagging or stocking shelves. 

"O." Bellamy said as Octavia walked out with bags. "Guess I don't need to get stuff." 

"No, we've got a couple week's worth of food." Octavia said wheeling the cart towards Bellamy's car. She had planned on calling Abby, who always seemed to make time for her. Even though she was 90% sure that she didn't deserve it. 

"Abby invited us over for dinner, so we'll go home, get dressed up, and then go eat." Bellamy said helping put bags in the car. "Take your shower first and you need to be done by the time I get the bags put up." 

"I know the drill Bell." Octavia said and he drove home. He drove slow, knowing that she wasn't a huge fan of going really fast since the accident. When they got home, she rushed to the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to even get lukewarm. She was out before Bellamy was even halfway up the stairs. She got partially dressed before going into the bathroom to fix her hair. It reminded her of when she was little, when she shared a bathroom with her brother, much like now. Now, they lived in a tiny, two story house with one bathroom. 

"Ugh." Bellamy said walking into the bathroom, his hair sopping wet still. He had on a white tank top, a pair of nice jeans, and two shirts in his hands. "Blue V or plaid short sleeve?" 

"I like the plaid, it suits you." Octavia said and Bellamy put it on. She finished her hair as quickly as she could, Bellamy helping with her braids. He was probably the best brother she could have, always caring for her, even when she didn't think she needed it. She scrambled to finish getting dressed and the two of them drove to the Griffin house. 

"Hey Bell." Raven said waving. "Octavia, you ran off in a hurry." 

"Yeah, sorry." Octavia said and Bellamy put an arm around her. "The meal looks great Mrs. Griffin." 

"Thank you and you can call me Abby." Abby said and Octavia nodded. She'd been told this since she was a little girl. It'd started when she'd say Dr. Mrs. Griffin, which was shortened to Dr. Griffin, then Mrs. Griffin, which seemed to always stick. "I just wanted to make sure you were well fed. I don't need any more passing out this summer." 

"It wasn't even summer yet." Octavia said and Abby smiled at her. Bellamy however, had not found the instance at all amusing. Octavia had gotten so caught up in the first week of break, that'd she'd forgotten to properly eat, sleep, and drink water. Which had resulted in her passing out on the way to a river trip Bellamy had been planning since finals started. Not only were his plans ruined, but the entire fiasco had stressed him out more than anything for a month. 

"Still, I'm sure next year you'll be able to make smart decisions with your life." Abby said and Octavia nodded. 

"You'll have to." Bellamy said and Octavia gave him a funny look. "I'm going to college O, I can't worry about you all the time." 

"I know, which is why I'll be fine on my own." Octavia said and Bellamy shook his head. "Bell, I can take care of myself." 

"We'll talk about this later." Bellamy said, grabbing plates from Abby and setting the table. "However, I better see an improvement in your grades this year. You may be a great athlete, but it won't matter when you're failing most of your classes." 

"I wasn't failing." Octavia argued and Abby glanced at her. "My lowest grade was a 62%." 

"And your highest?" Raven asked and Octavia rolled her eyes. "I'm just teasing you." 

"Well, can you find something other than the fact I'm a fucking idiot?" Octavia asked and Bellamy pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey, you'll do good and if you don't I'll hire a tutor." Bellamy said and Octavia shook her head. "I can pull double shifts, I've got early release for work anyways." 

"Dinner's ready." Abby said and Bellamy helped bring everything to the table. Octavia sat next to him, the seat she had for the past 13 years of her life. Normally Jake would be to her right, but that seat had been empty for months, nobody daring to sit in it. "Octavia, I hear you're playing soccer again this year." 

"Yeah, last year was a good season for me." Octavia said and Bellamy nodded. "I got an award for most goals on JV." 

"I see a sports scholarship in your future." Abby said and Octavia shrugged. "I need you to stop by the hospital tomorrow by the way." 

"Okay." Clarke said and Octavia set her fork down, groaning a bit. 

"I am stuffed." Octavia said, exaggerating just like she had when she was a small child. 

"There are cookie balls in the fridge." Abby pointed out and Octavia perked up. "Some things never change." 

"Yeah, I think you've been wearing that shirt for the past six year Bellamy." Raven pointed out and Bellamy shrugged. "Finally fits you." 

"Guess it does." Bellamy said moving around a bit. 

"I've got some of Jake's old shirts if you want to go through them." Abby offered and Bellamy awkwardly looked down. "They're not doing much good in the closet Bellamy." 

"That'd be lovely thank you. I need to get school clothes anyways." Bellamy said and Octavia stole some pasta from his plate. They quickly moved onto dessert, Octavia getting restless waiting. He looked at his little sister, who'd be turning 16 in November, who seemed to grow up way too fast. 

"You should stay the night." Clarke said as they walked to the couch. "Mom can Bellamy and Octavia stay the night?" 

"I mean, I have no problem with it." Abby said, heading upstairs. Octavia laid on Raven's good leg, lifting her head slightly as the brace came off. Clarke got behind Raven and Bellamy took a spot on the floor, near the air conditioner. 

"We should watch a scary movie." Octavia suggested and Bellamy rolled his eyes. Every single time they were here, Octavia requested either a slasher or a horror film. Instead they decided on Gremlins, which Bellamy swore kept Octavia out of her room for five years. They got out the giant air mattress they'd been using for years, piling cushions, pillows, and blankets on top. They laid down in the same order they always had, Bellamy on the side, Clarke next to him, Octavia next to her, and Raven on the other end. 

"Tired?" Raven asked as Clarke yawned. 

"Yeah, a bit." Clarke said, yawning again. After Gremlins was over and Clarke was asleep, they decided to browse the horror section of Netflix. Clarke hated scary movie, despite the fact they rarely really scared her, the jump scares never seemed to fail. They decided on watching The Shining, which was probably Raven's favorite horror flick. Halfway through, Octavia fell asleep, followed by Bellamy, and after another movie, Raven was out like a light. 

"Morning guys." Abby said kicking the mattress with her foot. Clarke was the only one to wake up after a few minutes, but then again, she had been used to being woken up early. "I need through." 

"Climb over us." Clarke groaned and Abby pointed at the mattress. They'd managed to take up the entirety of it, leaving maybe a few inches on one side. "Fine." 

"Thank you, breakfast will be ready soon." Abby said once she was through. Clarke woke up her friends, Octavia being perky from the thought of food, Raven being a bit grumpy, and Bellamy just kind of staring off into the distance. They all sat at the table like they had at dinner. It still felt a bit weird for Octavia, up until she was around 13, she'd sit on Jake's lap and listen to his stories. The stories stayed a tradition, but the lap sitting had to stop for obvious reasons. 

"Octavia, you okay?" Clarke asked and Octavia nodded. They continued to eat, then when they were all finished discussed plans for the day. 

"I think we should go swimming." Raven suggested. She'd only recently been told she could swim, recently as in a week ago. She'd endured a month of physical therapy for it and if she had her outdoors brace, she could pretty much do anything her body would allow. "Or maybe floating." 

"We have the stuff for it." Clarke said and Raven beamed. "This okay with you guys?" 

"Yeah." Bellamy said before glancing at Octavia who slowly nodded. 

"Great, a day on the river it is!" Clarke said and Abby brought their plates to the kitchen. 

"You're not doing that alone." Abby said and Clarke groaned. "If I let you go, you have to bring food and clean water." 

"We're not idiots mom." Clarke said getting up. They decided on taking the large truck that held their stuff, which Bellamy and Clarke were in charge of loading up. Octavia and Raven were put in charge of day supplies and even a tent (float trips for them tended to turn into camping near the lake on the edge of town) or just blankets. 

"What's been up with you?" Raven asked and Octavia shrugged. "Sophomore year got you stressed?" 

"A bit, from what I hear, that's the worst year of high school." Octavia said and Raven shrugged. "Besides, Bellamy wants me to get good grades and I want to get a job and I doubt I can do it all." 

"Nah, you'll be fine." Raven said tossing Octavia a bottle of water. "Can't have the soccer star stressing can we?" 

"Coach says it isn't good for my playing." Octavia said and Raven smiled at her. When they were done loading everything into the truck, they climbed into the car. Bellamy was up front with the cooler while Octavia, Clarke, and Raven took the backseat. 


End file.
